Captain's Daughter
by Analea
Summary: This is a story NOT BASED ON BOOKS or MOVIES,something from my head,about Jack Sparrow's [made up] daughter,Rebbecca.The funny thing is,they each think the other is dead.How the hello does that work? Well, R&R to find out!Rated T justincase. R&R ASAP!
1. Chapter 1

Captains Daughter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own POTC, but I do own Rebecca!

WARNING!!! I don't think this has anything to do with what really happened with Jack and whatever children he has/had, or how he got them, I just thought this up, so don't send a review saying "That didn't happen" or "This-and-that didn't happen", because I already KNOW that. Otherwise… R&R!!!

Chapter 1

_------------------------------- Yo, ho, Yo ho, a Pirates life for me…--------------------------------_

Rebecca sat hunched over in the back corner of the Jrunkman's Tavern, staring at the full cup of rum.

_Why is it every time I try to try this bloody stuff, I can't open up my mouth? _

She glanced up in time to see a very drunk man staggering towards her table.

_Oh no..._

"Here, sir, ye can have my rum, I don't be feelin' in the mood today." She said, using her accent. She slid him the mug. Whatever he had come over for, he forgot as he snatched up he rum and staggered back to his table, full of equally drunk friends.

Rebecca sighed. That was the one thing she was missing from her life...friends. That normally didn't bother her, but the dilemma seemed extremely apparent sometime, especially in these situations. Maybe she would have gotten drunk off the rum, had she had someone to tease her about not trying it. Maybe she wouldn't always sit in the back corner if she had a friend.

_Why doesn't anyone bloody talk to me? _

Rebecca had been an orphan for almost 7 years now; her father had disappeared or died or left when Rebecca was 3, and her mother had died when she was 8. She was killed by a pirate.

_Blasted pirates..._

Rebecca had nothing against pirates in general, it was one particular crew, well actually one particular Captain, she despised. Captain Hector Barbossa. After a lot of complicated events, all tying to her father, her mother had ended up dead. Rebecca had a hard time remembering everything that had went on.

Rebecca glanced up at the door, to see two men entering the tavern and head towards her table, and didn't seem to notice she was there, until they looked up from their conversation.

"What can I do you for?" Rebecca asked, again using her accent. She didn't use it in _civilized _public, but among these people, it seemed a bit more appropriate.

"This is our table, and I advise you to sit somewhere else." , the older looking man with long dark hair half-shouted. He was also already looking drunk.

"_I_ advise that you leave, seeing as your already drunk. And this is the table _I _sit at, and I don't see your name anywhere…" Rebecca noticed someone had carved the name 'James' onto the wood table. "Unless it's "James?"". She asked.

"James? I am Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl." The older man said, "And I am not drunk." He looked offended as he staggered of to get his "first" drink of the day.

"He isn't, not yet, anyways, he usually is, you just caught him at a bad time" The other man said with a smile. "I am Will Turner. What might your name be?" Will asked as he sat down across from her.

"Rebecca, Rebecca Smith." She replied uneasily. Why was he trying to talk to her? Didn't she just steal his table, or was it just the other man's table?

"Rebecca…That's a nice name. I think I have heard it before…" Jack had just gotten back with two cups of rum in hand.

"I am sure you have, it's very popular." She told him. Jack sat down right next to Rebecca, sandwiching her between him and the wall.

"You can sit with me if you want" She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, luv?" Asked Jack.

"Nothing! So, what do you guys do, when you're not drinking? Do you have a job? Family? " Rebecca asked, trying to start a conversation. If they were going to sit together, they might as well do something besides drink.

"Well, if you count piracy as having a job, then yes, we do, and I have a wife, Elizabeth. I don't think Jack has any family…" Will gestured to Jack, who was already finishing his drink.

"I did have a wife and daughter, but they are dead, so now I don't." Jack mumbled, and then realizing what he said, slapped his hand over his mouth.

"You never told me you were married! Or that you had a daughter! What happened?" Will looked genuinely amazed. Jack looked uneasy. Rebecca looked interested.

"Well, once upon a time, I met someone who I actually loved, we married, had a daughter, then they both were killed by Barbossa. And if you don't know who that is, it doesn't matter to you." Jack concluded, pointing to Rebecca. He turned back to Will. "That was about 15 years ago."

"I know very well who he is; he killed my mother, Elenor Smith. So there." Rebecca jutted her chin out. The look reminded Will remarkably of Jack when he proved someone wrong.

Jack flipped around and looked quizzically at Rebecca. "Did you say 'Elenor'?" Jack inquired, suddenly very interested. Rebecca nodded, just as confused as Will.

"How old are you, Rebecca?" Jack asked softly.

"I'm 15…today, actually, I do believe it's my birthday. Wow. Almost forgot again." She mumbled to herself.

"Jack, what's going on? I am feeling left out of something." Will said to his friend.

"Miss Rebecca, would you care to come back to our ship with us?" Jack asked her. She looked startled.

"Yeah, uhhh, ok. Got nothing better to do." She ran her fingers through her reddish/blonde hair.

"Yes, well, I suppose we should get back." Will stood up, as did Jack. Rebecca slid out of the booth, and followed the two.

After traveling through winding streets, they came to a dock, and there sat the Black Pearl.

"There she is." Jack stated proudly. He heard Rebecca gasp behind him. He flipped around, and saw her face as white as a ghost.

"What's wrong, luv? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jack asked. She looked on the verge of fainting.

"I do. That was the ship that my mother died on, and me almost with her."

* * *

Thanks SOOO much to AngelsWings5 for telling me Jack's real last name!!!clap clap clap clap

And to all of my reviewers:

**Mrs. St. John Allerdyce **

**AngelsWings5 **

**Alexwacrap **

**Arwen Evenstar Umdomiel **

**AND**

**Eye of the Eagle**

* * *

Return to Top 


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca stood frozen too her spot.

_Maybe this wasn't a good idea..._

"Come on, now, I promise, no pirates on her are after you now. And if they are..." Jack looked to the sky, as if looking for an answer. When he found none, he continued up onto the ship.Rebecca hesitantly followed Jack up the gangplank onto the Black Pearl. She was greeted by a seemingly older man, with blue eyes and a greying beard. He was talking to Jack, and seemed to be a bit upset, but then surprised as Jack continued talking. He then walked over to Rebecca.

"Greetin's, miss. I be Gibbs, first mate. And who might I be havin' the pleasure of meetin'?" Gibbs asked.

"My name is Rebecca Smith, uhhh, not much of anything, really." She replied. He smiled.

"Well, you look like a young lady to me." Gibbs pointed out

"_Besides_ that. I guess it's right to assume your a pirate to, then?" She asked smiling.

"Aye, that I am, all of us be some sort a' pirate."He replied.

"Jack, are we leavin' yet?" Will had just come up from below deck.

"What do you mean 'leaving'?"Rebecca asked. Nobody answered her. "I should probably go." She turned around to realize that the gangplank was no longer there. She spun around, right into Jack's face.

He whispered one thing in her ear.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl."

* * *

Rebecca crouched in a corner on deck. What else could she do? She had been kidnapped by pirates. She couldn't threaten, with the law or by fighting, couldn't say anything about "not fair", can't force them to do anything. They were pirates. They had crossed that line a long time ago.Parlay wouldn't even work now.

Rebecca looked up in time to see Gibbs walking over.

"I apologize for any problems this might couse, but it's capn's orders. You know a bit 'bout pirates, don't ya, now?" Gibbs asked. Rebecca nodded sadly, not looking at him. "Well, Jack told me to see that you ate somthin'." He slid her plate with some wierd looking food on it.

"What's this stuff?" Rebecca asked.

"Don't worry 'bout what it is, it's food. If ye be nervous 'bout it bein' poisoned or somthin' it's not. I'd eat some, to show ye, if ya want." Gibbs asked.

"I'm not eating anything as long as I am on this vessel, so if you don't want me to starve, I suggest you get me to the nearest port." She stated, using her 'public' accent. Gibbs laughed.

"That trick don't work on a pirate ship, miss, and you're not bein' held for pay or anythin'." He told her. Rebecca was confused.

"Then what am I here for?" She asked. Gibbs looked away.

"It's not my place to say, but it's somthin' to do with that." Gibbs pointed to the sea-green necklace hanging on Rebecca's neck.

"What about it? It's just a necklace, my mother told me my father left it for me the night he dissapeared." Gibbs stood.

"As I was sayin', it's not my place to say." He walked off. Rebecca sighed. If they didn't want anything from her, than threats on her life wouldn't do a thing, either. There was nothing she could do. She looked over at the Captain, who was looking at his compass. Suddenly, a pirate with extrodanaraly long blonde hair walked over. They started talking, making gestures in her direction.

_Nobody said I had to stay here..._

Rebecca got up and walked over to the two talking. The blonde pirate turned around. Rebecca almost stepped back when she realized she was looking at a girl.

* * *

Sorry this one is really short... question, does Elizibeth get a "Pirate name" or does she stay Elizebeth? Most helpful...FYI: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review, If you think Rebecca is a Mary Sue, THEN SAY SO!!! (she isn't, trust me, she will make some STUIPID choices later, as will everyone) If you want me to kill someone **((((cough Elizibeth cough))))** THEN SAY SO!!! If you just wanna say "BESTEST STORY EVER" :-) THAN DARN SAY SO!!!!!!!! I love reviews! Opinions accepted, I kinda write as i go, with a main point in mind, so your ideas can happen in the future, and they could also make my chapters longer. FYI: I strongly oppose Jack and Elizibeth, so don't bother with that. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hallo, my name's Elizibeth, I suppose you're Rebecca?" The blonde pirate asked. Rebecca was stunned. Not only was this pirate a girl, a _complete _violation of the pirate' code, she also used _proper _grammer, like she was from somewhere high in government.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm Rebecca. How did ya know?" Rebecca asked.

"Jack was telling me about you, a little, at least what he knows." Elizibeth answered.

"What are _you_ doing on here? It doesn't look like _your_ kidnapped." Rebecca asked.

"I'm a pirate, same as evry one else on this ship." She replied simply.

"Uh, Elizibeth, luv, would you mind goin' and checkin' on Will, I haven't seen him since we set off." Jack asked. Elizebeth nodded and walked down below deck.

"Are you two married? That would just make you the oddest band of pirates I ave ever heard of." Rebecca asked.

"No, I haven't been married since my wife, and daughter, died. That's Will's wife." Jack said. "So, now, you've been kidnapped by pirates, fed disgusting food, seen a living female pirate, and you have no weapons or belongings to be spoken of." Jack clicked his toung. "What terrible luck."

"Well, at least the captain is somewhat entertaining, I couldn't care less about the female pirate, I didn't eat the food, and I do have a few things of mine that I wear, such as this necklace, which your first mate told me is the reason I'm here. I don't usually like being the odd one out, so would you tell me why this is soo important? I will give you the necklace, if that's what you want." Rebecca said.

"No." Jack said, not looking at her.

"No what?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't want that necklace. I want to know how you got it." Jack said.

"That's it? Why didn't you just ask me that at the tavern? It would have been all said and done then and there, but instead you keep me captive on some disqusting priate's ship."

"Disgusting?" Jack asked, offended. He changed the sufbject back to the necklace. "How did you get the necklace, Rebecca?" Jack asked. Rebecca sighed.

"If I told you, it would get very into my life, and I don't want to tell my history to some strange pirate." She did her "told ya so" look again. Jack sighed.

"Gibbs! I need you to come and take over for a moment, I need to go talk to Miss Smith." Jack yelled.

"Yes, sir."Gibbs rushed over. Jack led Rebecca below deck, and into a room, when he locked the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Now, you are going to tell me where the necklace came from. There aren't any strange pirates around anymore." Jack smirked.

"UGGHH! How does your crew put up with you?!?!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"They know I carry a pistol." He replied. "Now, about the necklace."

Rebecca sighed."Fine, if you let me off at the next port, and you promise to leave me alone. Promise?" She asked.

"I promise to leave you alone." Jack repeated as he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, when I was three, my father disapeared. I don't know why, I remember he had tucked me in, like always, and mum and dad didn't fight, but when I woke up in the morning, he was gone. This necklace was on my pillow by my head with a note on it." Rebecca explained.

"What did the note say?" Jack asked.

"Uhh, wait, I still have it." Rebecca reached into her pocket on her vest and pulled out a crumpled, worn, and torn peice of yellowed paper.

"It was only scrap paper..." Jack almost wispered.

"What did you say?" Rebecca asked as she unfolded it.

"Nothing. What does it say?" He asked, much louder this time.

Rebecca read the note out loud. "It says:

Dearest Rebecca,

I cannot be here anymore with you,

I can't tell you why,

This necklace is how I will know who you are

If I ever manage to see you again.

Dad.

Jack and Rebecca stood silently for a moment, Jack staring at the note, and Rebecca staring at Jack.

"Jack, are you ok? You don't look good." Rebecca asked. She didn't seem concerned, just wanted to break the silence.

"Ya, I'm fine." He turned to leave.

"Remember, the very next port, I'm off." Rebecca said, following him. He pushed her back.

"You, stay in here, and you aren't going on any port." He said. Rebecca was stunned.

"You promised!" She shouted.

"No, I belive I promised to leave the necklace subject alone, I only said I would drop you off, and we all know that what pirates "say" is untrustworthy." With that, he closed the door, leaving Rebecca alone in the small cabin.

* * *

Ha. I love cliffhangers. Unless it is on a strory that I don't know what will happen next. Then, they aren't good. I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! So, If you are just reading, pop in, say something, and whala! I have another wonderful Review. Thanks to: **mypirateJack **and **Mrs. St. John Allerdyce **for telling me to keep Elizibeth, Elizibeth. If I get somone's name wrong, _please _tell me, but as I have said before, I will not keep to much of the original timeline, we all know Jack was probably the Captain of the Black Pearl when Rebecca's mother died, which is when I said that Barbossa was the captain. Sorry if this bugs you. 

Thanks to my most recent reviewers...

**Arwen Evenstar Umdomiel**

**mypirateJack**

**Mrs. St. John Allerdyce

* * *

OH!!! Something to review answers too...**

What do you guys think about my next chapter a summary of the previous chapters, only the way Jack sees it? I was thinking about it, but I don't know how "Jack-ish" it would be, his mind is very difficult to dupicate, especially with all the rum and insanity in the way. :-) As always, Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

--------------------------------------------------------------Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirate's Life For Me...--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Will walked into the Jrunkman't Tavern and headed for the back table.

"Jack, we can't stay too long, if you said you wanted to try _every single _Tavern in the area. There are tons around here!" Will explained. Jack sighed.

_Why can't the little whelp understand you have to enjoy, and not rush?_

Jack didn't realize somone was already at the back table. A girl with shoulder length red/blonde hair was hunched over, alone, at the table.

"What can I do ya for?" The girl asked. When she looked up, Jack noticed she had brown that looked remarkably familliar...

Jack was bored, so he decided to pick on her.

"This is our table, and I advise you to sit somewhere else." Jack said louldly, trying to pretend to be drunk already.

_"I _advise that you leave, seeing that you already drunk. And this is the table _I_ sit at, and I don't see your name anywhere..." The girl glanced down to the table then back up at Jack. Those eyes gave him chills. "Unless it's James?" She asked.

_Close enough, but not quite _Jack thought.

"James? I am Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl. And I am not drunk!" Jack turned and staggered off to get a drink for him and Will, while Will tried to get the table from the girl. He saw two drinks sitting on the bar, alone, and Jack grabbed them and quickly went back to the table, unseen. He got back just in time to hear her name.

"Rebecca Smith." She looked very uneasy.

_Rebecca...that sounds very familliar... _Jack sat down right beside her, just to make her even more uncomfortable.

"Rebecca...That's a nice name. I think I have heard it before..." That's when it hit him. The eyes, hair and name all blended into one very familliar person. His daughter. Jack heard her mumble somehting under her breath.

"What did you say luv?" He asked. He didn't even hear her answer.

"So, what do you guys do, when you're not drinking? Do you have a job? Family? " Rebecca asked.

_She looks soo much like her mother. _

"Well, if you count piracy as having a job, then yes, we do, and I have a wife, Elizabeth. I don't think Jack has any family…" Will motioned to Jack.

"I did have a wife and daughter, but they are dead, so now I don't." Jack mumbled, and then realizing what he said, slapped his hand over his mouth.

_What the bloody hell am I doing?!?! _He thought.

Jack looked up in time to see Will's surprised face.

"You never told me you were married! Or that you had a daughter! What happened?" He asked. Jack sighed uneasily.

_Great job, Jack Sparrow. _

"Well, once upon a time, I met someone who I actually loved, we married, had a daughter, then they both were killed by Barbossa. And if you don't know who that is, it doesn't matter to you." Jack concluded, pointing to Rebecca. He turned back to Will. "That was about 15 years ago." Jack decided to stick to the fact that his daughter was dead. There should be alot of 15 year old, red haired, brown-eyed Rebecca Smiths all over the place. Shouldn't there? Jack suddenly realize he didn't know how old this Rebecca was.

"I know very well who he is; he killed my mother, Elenor Smith. So there." Rebecca jutted her chin out. _So that's what she got from me...wait, did she just say Elenor?_

Jack flipped around and looked quizzically at Rebecca. "Did you say 'Elenor'?" Jack inquired, suddenly very interested. Rebecca nodded.

_Alright, this would be too similar, there is one more thing worth asking to prove it..._

"How old are you, Rebecca?" Jack asked softly.

"I'm 15…today, actually, I do believe it's my birthday. Wow. Almost forgot again." She mumbled to herself.

_Who forgets their own birthday? Besides me? _

"Jack, what's going on? I am feeling left out of something." Will said to his friend. Jack wanted to explain to Will, but not in front of Rebecca. He didn't have enough proof to tell _her _yet. And one question still haunted him.

_What if she hates me for leavin'?_

"Miss Rebecca, would you care to come back to our ship with us?" Jack asked her. She looked startled.

"Yeah, uhhh, alright. Got nothing better to do." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yes, well, I suppose we should get back." Will stood up, as did Jack. Rebecca slid out of the booth, and followed the two.

After traveling through winding streets, they came to a dock, and there sat the Black Pearl.

Will whispered to Jack, "So much for trying every tavern."

"There's more important things going on right now, Will." Will looked at Jack, amazed. When did something come before rum with Jack?

"There she is." Jack stated proudly. He heard Rebecca gasp behind him. He flipped around, and saw her face as white as a ghost.

"What's wrong, luv? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jack asked. She looked on the verge of fainting.

_She can't be afraid of pirates, she didn't seem upset when Will told her about us...she's not seasick either, she would have said something. _Then, it hit Jack the same time Rebecca said it.

"I do. That was the ship that my mother died on, and me almost with her."

* * *

Sorry, the next one's comming soon, I have shoolwork to do. A quick thank you to my reviewers...

**Arwen Evenstar Umdomiel**

**Eye of the Eagle**

**alexwacrap**

**Mrs. St. John Allerdyce**

**adrain-air-fire**

**mypirateJack**


	5. Chapter 5

DICLAIMER: I don't own POTC.

Someone told me that they didn't understand the last chapter, they didn't realize it was Jack's point of view, so just to make it clear. **This is Jack's point of veiw. **Ok, and Thanks to Mrs. St. John Allerdyce for bringing this to my attention. Sorry for the confustion!

Moving on...

* * *

Jack stood staring at Rebecca. 

_Wonderful. I just completly shot all chances of a good impression. Good job, Jack. _

"Come on, now, I promise, no pirates on her are after you now. And if they are..." Jack looked to the sky, as if looking for an answer. _Hmm. There really shouldn't be, maybe if I don't answer, she won't notice. _Jack turned and walked up the gangplank. Gibbs walked over to Jack. He had already noticed Rebecca following him.

"Jack, we can't be havin' anymore women aboard, tis bad luck." He warned.

"Now, now, Gibbs, is that the way to act when I introduce the Captain's daughter?"Gibbs stood wide eyed. Jack motioned for him to listen.

"Now, she doesn't know, and I want it to stay that way, understood? I want to know more about her, and the necklace she be wearin'." Jack was talking about the sea-green rock that hung around Rebecca's neck.

"Now, be nice to our guest. Introduce yerself, and don't act superstisious or nothin', savvy?" Gibbs nodded to Jack, then walked over to Rebecca.

"Greetin's, miss. I be Gibbs, first mate. And who might I be havin' the pleasure of meetin'?" Gibbs asked.

_As if he doesn't know. _Jack thought.

"My name is Rebecca Smith, uhhh, not much of anything, really." She replied. He smiled at her.

"Well, you look like a young lady to me." Gibbs pointed out.

_At least he's bein' nice. _

"_Besides_ that. I guess it's right to assume your a pirate to, then?" She asked smiling.

"Aye, that I am, all of us be some sort a' pirate."He replied.

"Jack, are we leavin' yet?" Will had just come up from below deck. Jack gave him a "Shut up" look, and he dodged back.

"What do you mean 'leaving'?"Rebecca asked.

_Wonderful. No surprises now. _

Nobody answered her. "I should probably go." She turned around to realize that the gangplank was no longer there. She spun around, right into Jack's face.

He whispered one thing in her ear.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl."

* * *

Jack watched Rebecca, who was crouched in a corner on deck. He motioned to Gibbs. 

"Go make sure she eats somthin'." Gibbs nodded and hurried down to get her some food. He brought up a plate and walked over to her. She didn't seem happy. He talked to her, sat down, they talked some more.

_I wonder what the're sayin'. _

Rebecca fiddled with her neclace, then Gibbs got up and walked over to Jack.

"About that necklace. She claims her father left it for her the night he dissapeared. Doesn't sound familliar to you Jack, does it?"

"Go get Elizibeth, maybe talkin' to another girl will make her more comfortable." Jack said.

"What 'bout Anamaria?" Gibbs asked.

"She's on lookout. Go get Elizabeth." Jack said. Suddenly, he had a flashback.

* * *

_"Look, Elenor. I know I told you I wouldn't set foot on another ship, but I have to go. Barbossa is upset I got off that island, and if he found out about you and Rebecca, you would kill you both." Jack explained. _

_"You promised not to go." Elenor wispered. Her eyes flashed between anger and sadness. _

_"I also promised to keep you safe, when we got married. Remember that? I will be back as soon as he is no longer a threat. I will just go talk to him, maybe that's all he needs. I'll tell him to keep the Pearl. I'll be back." Jack smoothed her hair._

_"But what about Rebecca? What will she think when she wakes and finds her father just dissapeared? She has nothing to even remember you, how will she remember you when and if you come back?" Elenor was on the verge of breaking down._

_"I gave her a necklace, something I made, I used that green rock I found by the wheel on the Pearl, remember that one? It wasn't there on minute and it was the next, and I always thought it a good luck charm. I made it into a neclace and left it on her pillow when I tucked her in. I promise I will be back. Don't worry. And if anything happens, you move. It won't be hard for me to find you, you are my greatest treasure." He kissed her, and walked out the door. _

* * *

Jack was interrupeted by Elizebeth, who had just come from below deck. 

"You needed to see me?" She asked.

"Yes, see that girl over there? Her name is Rebecca. I want you to go talk to her. I don't care what it is, so long as its not about how drunk I can get, or something bad about me. Just get her comfortable 'bout bein' here. Understood?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but why me?" Elizabeth asked quzzically.

"Because you're a girl and Anamarie is on duty." Jack suddenly realized Rebecca was on her way over.

"Know what? Never mind. You can go back to whatever you were doin'." Jack said. Elizabeth turned and walked away in confusion. Then Jack realized that by the look on Rebecca's face, she didn't know that there were female pirates.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah! I am updating like crazy! Of couse it's not that hard, all I have to do is change Rebecca's thoughts to Jacks. I love reviews, and since I forgot to say it last chapter, here it is again. I love reviews. And just in case, **This chapter is in Jack's point of veiw. **Ok, back to the story...

* * *

"Hallo, my name's Elizibeth, I suppose you're Rebecca?" Elzabeth said. 

"Uhh, yeah, I'm Rebecca. How did ya know?" Rebecca asked.

"Jack was telling me about you, a little, at least what he knows." Elizibeth answered.

"What are _you_ doing on here? It doesn't look like _your_ kidnapped." Rebecca asked.

"I'm a pirate, same as evry one else on this ship." She replied simply.

"Uh, Elizibeth, luv, would you mind goin' and checkin' on Will, I haven't seen him since we set off." Jack asked. Elizebeth nodded and walked down below deck.

_Good, she's gone._

"Are you two married? That would just make you the oddest band of pirates I ave ever heard of." Rebecca asked. Jack was caught off guard.

"No, I haven't been married since my wife, and daughter, died. That's Will's wife." Jack said. "So, now, you've been kidnapped by pirates, fed disgusting food, seen a living female pirate, and you have no weapons or belongings to be spoken of." Jack clicked his toung. "What terrible luck."

"Well, at least the captain is somewhat entertaining, I couldn't care less about the female pirate, I didn't eat the food, and I do have a few things of mine that I wear, such as this necklace, which your first mate told me is the reason I'm here. I don't usually like being the odd one out, so would you tell me why this is soo important? I will give you the necklace, if that's what you want." Rebecca said.

"No." Jack said, not looking at her.

"No what?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't want that necklace. I want to know how you got it." Jack said.

"That's it? Why didn't you just ask me that at the tavern? It would have been all said and done then and there, but instead you keep me captive on some disqusting priate's ship." Jack realized that would have been a better aproach. But instead of proving her right, he decided to change the subject.

"Disgusting?" Jack asked, offended. _Good, she forgot about her bein' righ, now back to family ties..._ "How did you get the necklace, Rebecca?" Jack asked. Rebecca sighed.

"If I told you, it would get very into my life, and I don't want to tell my history to some strange pirate." She did her "told ya so" look again. Jack sighed. This would be more difficult than planned.

_Why did she have to inheret my stubborness?_

"Gibbs! I need you to come and take over for a moment, I need to go talk to Miss Smith." Jack yelled. He would rather find out about this in private.

"Yes, sir."Gibbs rushed over. Jack led Rebecca below deck, and into a room, when he locked the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Now, you are going to tell me where the necklace came from. There aren't any strange pirates around anymore." Jack smirked.

"UGGHH! How does your crew put up with you?!?!" Rebecca exclaimed. Jack grinned.

"They know I carry a pistol." He replied. "Now, about the necklace."

Rebecca sighed."Fine, if you let me off at the next port, and you promise to leave me alone. Promise?" She asked.

_Alright, Jack, how do you get out of this one? _Then an idea hit him.

"I promise to leave you alone." Jack repeated as he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, when I was three, my father disapeared. I don't know why, I remember he had tucked me in, like always, and mum and dad didn't fight, but when I woke up in the morning, he was gone. This necklace was on my pillow by my head with a note on it." Rebecca explained.

"What did the note say?" Jack asked. He had almost forgotten about the note.

"Uhh, wait, I still have it." Rebecca reached into her pocket on her vest and pulled out a crumpled, worn, and torn peice of yellowed paper.

"It was only scrap paper..." Jack almost wispered. He had grabbed it and written on it on the way upstairs.

"What did you say?" Rebecca asked as she unfolded it.

"Nothing. What does it say?" He asked, much louder this time.

Rebecca read the note out loud. "It says:

Dearest Rebecca,

I cannot be here anymore with you,

I can't tell you why,

This necklace is how I will know who you are

If I ever manage to see you again.

Dad.

Jack and Rebecca stood silently for a moment, Jack staring at the note, and Rebecca staring at Jack.

"Jack, are you ok? You don't look good." Rebecca asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." He turned to leave.

"Remember, the very next port, I'm off." Rebecca said, following him. He pushed her back.

"You, stay in here, and you aren't going on any port." He said. Rebecca looked stunned.

"You promised!" She shouted.

"No, I belive I promised to leave the necklace subject alone, I only said I would drop you off, and we all know that what pirates "say" is untrustworthy." With that, he closed the door, leaving Rebecca alone in the small cabin.

* * *

Jack stood out in the hall, leaning against the door. There was plenty of proof now, she was definatly his daughter. Rebecca could stay in the cabin until they passe the next port, so she wouldn't run off. He had seen it before they had gone down. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to know the answer to the question that would follow the explanation. What did she think of him? He could only imagine horrible things she would say about him. How he left her, didn't save her from Barbossa, let her mother die, he knew all that she could say. He blamed himself for all of that. Jack rubbed his forehead and walked upstairs.

* * *

Wow! I have a review already from

**Mrs. St. John Allerdyce** from the 4th chapter. Thank you much!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, people (and animals and aliens and weirdo things rescued by Davy Jones, if you call that rescuing.) I have decided that when Jack and Rebecca arn't in the same place, I will just flash back and forth like normal people do in their books and movies and whatever. If anyone can tell me anything about POTC 2, I would be muchly grateful. My parents wouldn't let me see it, and I am sure I will _have_ to use some characters from that one, and how do I do that if I don't know anything about them:-) A website with the script would be awesome, I stink at finding that stuff. Ok, moving on, I will pick up where I left off with Rebecca...

* * *

Rebecca shot up. Had she fallen asleep? How would she have fallen asleep? 

_Jack left, only a minute ago..._

Then Rebecca realized she wasn't in the cabin. She was in a cold, damp, dark room of bars, like she was being kept captive. She looked around. She was in a cell, in a room with more cells, and she realizes she was in a cell on the Black Pearl.

_What am I doin' down here?_ She wondered. The cell to her right was empty, but when she sat up, she saw there was a person sitting in the cell to her left.

"Hello?" The figure turned slightly at her voice, and Rebecca could tell that it was a man.

"Uhh, sir? What happened? Why am I down here?" She asked.

"Same reason I am." He said, then turned completly away.

"Well, _that_ was _extremely_ helpful. Why are _you_ down here, then?" She asked. He didn't answer. She heard someone comming down stairs to the cells.

"Oh, good. Someone will let us out, now." Rebecca said.

"If you do get out, you won't be livin' very long, I can assure you of that." He mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked him. He was silent. The steps grew closer and closer. Suddenly, there was a scream all around her, and Rebecca recognized her mother's scream. The cells, the man, the steps, all dissapeared, leaving nothing but darkness and the scream, echoing all around...

Rebecca shot up. She was in the cabin, and she had fallen asleep leaning against the wall that the bed was on. The scream still echoed through her head, even though nobody else could hear it.

_This has got to be the worst day of my life._

She stumbled off the bed, grabbing at the wall for support. She was always groggy after a nightmare. She looked out the window, and saw it was dark. She walked over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked.

_Darn it, that captain is getting on my nerves._

She turned and walked over to the desk to try and find a candle. To her surprise, she found a key instead. She tried it in the door, and it opened.

_How nice..._

She walked up the steps and peeked out on deck. She didn't see anyone anywhere, except someone steering the ship.

_Hmm...avoid being seen, or try to be seen. Well, they left me the key, so I must be allowed out..._

Rebecca started walking to the person, but about half way there realized it was Jack. Too late to hide now, he had already seen her. She walked over, right in front of him. He was looking at his compass.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We?" He asked.

"Yes, until I get off, I am going to have to be a "person on the ship", therefore I fall under the catagory of "we". So, where are "we" going." She asked peeking at the compass. She noticed something strange about it, she couldn't tell what...

"You'r compass doesn't point North!" She said.

"I know that." He said simply, snapping it closed.

"Why are you using a broken compass? You're a pirate, I can imagine that that compass doesn't help you find too much treasure, now does it?" She asked.

"Actually, Miss, it finds more treasure than any other compass in the Caribbean!" He said.

"You're insane! How do you find treasure with a compass that doesn't point North? You don't know which direction your going!"

"Because it points to the actual treasure. Will you shut up now?" He asked.

_Gentle, Jack. _He thought to himself.

"What do you mean it "points to the actual treasure?" She asked.

"Well, for starters, you know treasure isn't always silver and gold, right?" He asked.

"Yes, you forgot the jewels." She answered sarcasticaly.

"I'll take that as a yes. Whatever the treasure is of the person that's holdin' it, the compass points there." Jack concluded. Rebecca got an idea.

"Even people?" She asked.

"Yes, people, places, things, whatever it is, it points there." He replied.

"That's very interesting..." Rebecca said, but her thoughts were elsewhere...

* * *

Well, not much of a cliffhanger this time, we all know what she's thinking, unless she has some long-lost boyfriend that dissapeared too! ha. yeah. Anyway, thanks to my reveiwers:

**mypirateJack**

**Arwen Evenstar Umdomiel**

**lady-vader09**

**Mrs. St. John Allerdyce**

Most of them reviewed multiple times, so I just put them once. :-)

I LOVE Reviews! ALOT! So review!.

Ok, I will go now!

Don't forget to review if your a guest! (haha)


	8. Chapter 8

Ok. Hi. Not much to say. Oh, I like Anamaria, but I don't know her very well (That sounded weird) so this chapter, don't pick on me if the Anamaria-ness sucks. :-)

We all know the drill: I love reviews, so review, I will update, **I DO NOT OWN POTC, **blah blah blah, lets just get to the story. :-)

* * *

Soon after Rebecca had left, Anamaria had come to take over for Jack. 

"Now ya can go drink to yer hearts content." She said smiling. Jack swaggered downstairs to the "rum-room", as he called it. He grabbed a bottle and sat against the wall.

_Why was she so curious about me compass? _Jack thought. That was _all_ he thought about their conversation. He was soon so drunk, his thoughts were scrambled, and he passed out on the ground.

* * *

Rebecca was back sitting in the cabin. It was morning now, but she hadn't slept at all, she was too busy thinking. Jack had said the compass could point to any_one. _

_What if it pointed to...no, that's not possible. It probably only works on pirates...but he said anyone holding it..._

All sorts of thought were buzzing in her head.

_Maybe I should just go up on deck, the fresh air might be nice...and I could maybe ask Jack about his compass..._

Rebecca walked over to the door and unlocked it; she had locked it last night. She walked out onto the now busy upper deck, and almost ran into Will.

"'Morning." He said as he rushed past.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked.

"Trying to find Jack, why?" He asked. Rebecca followed him.

"Why are you "findin'" Jack? Don't ya know where he is?" Rebecca asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't have to be looking for him, now would I? Why don't ya help?" Will suggested.

"Good idea. Send me to look around a huge _pirate_ ship for the captain." She said sarcasticaly.

"Well, do ya want locked back in your cabin?" He asked. "Look around. He has to be around somewhere." Will rushed away. Rebecca turned and walked back below deck. This would also be a good time to explore.

**_Grrrrrrrr._**

And a good time to look for food. She hadn't eaten in almost day. She peeked in every room, and saw one filled with bottles of rum. She walked in, maybe Jack was in there. Sure enough, she found him sleeping on the floor, with a bottle of rum.

_How nice, the captain gets drunk and falls asleep. _

She was just about to wake him up, when she saw the compass sticking out slightly of his pocket.

_Maybe I could just borrow it, it might point to a port or something, I know the general directions..._

She picked the compass out of his pocket, with out looking at it held it. The one person she was looking for for the past 12 years was about to be revealed. She forced herself to look down.

_What?_

She stood up and walked in a circle, the compass pointed in the same direction. She walked around the room, still the same place.

_My father is...

* * *

_

WOO HOO! Now, I can REALLY shake things up, maybe it point elsewhere, ha. What if it pointed to a bottle of rum. :-) Messed up. Ok, thanks to me reviewers:

**alexwacrap **

**mypirateJack**

**Annie the Caribbean Pirate**

**Mrs. St. John Allerdyce**

**Eye of the Eagle**

Sorry about the short chapter, but I will update soon!


	9. 7 years later an author's note

Hello folks!

So, here I am, 7 years later. I've revisited fanfiction, created a new account, and came back to view the remains of my old mental playground. I have a new account now, my author name is kmcoffee and I have 2 Doctor who stories there. I didn't realize that this story here actually had a little bit of a following; I merely came back to investigate how my writing and personal maturity level have evolved; and boy, has it. But, nevertheless; seeing as this story did have a slight bit of a fanbase, I am extending this offer;

I am willing to revisit Captain's daughter; rewrite it, with the same storyline, and continue until its conclusion. But I will only do so if there is interest.

If this is something you want; pop over to my other page, author name kmcoffee, and shoot me a private message. Check out Closing Doors for my writing style; it's a one-shot; if you need it. If I get the interest of 10 people by this time next month, I will re-write it from the ground up. If not, then, reader, I am sorry to leave you hanging, and I can give a summary if you so wish to have one.

Until then, auf weidersein, bonsoir, and TTFN.


End file.
